


What Must Be Done

by SykoShadowRose



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: IronQrow Week 2021, Life threatening situations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: James does what he needs to do to save them both.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	What Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Desperate Measures/Last Chances

James lifted his head, blinking the blood out of his eyes as he tried to assess what was going on. The heavy smell of fire filled his lungs, making every breath a struggle. His first move was to try to get his arms under him, to try to push himself up to his feet but an agonizing pain stopped him. He dropped back to the ground, closing his eyes against reality because he _knew_ this pain. Had felt it before in the past. But James couldn’t ignore it forever and after a few deep breaths, James opened his eyes to look at his arm. 

It was pinned, cut down to the bone by scaffolding that had fallen on him. The angle of the debris meant that he wouldn’t be able to lift it by himself without further damage. James turned to look for Qrow, the only one had been with him. All the knights were in pieces, scattered around the floor. Beyond them was Qrow, sprawled out on the floor with a spike of metal sticking out of him. James could already see his shirt turned red around it, the slow spread as the metal blocked the flow. The smoke was filling the air, choking him as he tried to call out. 

There was no answer when he finally managed a horse yell. No movement when a piece of stone came crashing down, slamming into the ground, not far from Qrow’s head. James’s breath caught in his throat as the pieces flecked over the prone body, not even the smallest flicker of red sparking to protect him. James had known by the rod that Qrow was out of aura but seeing it drove home just how much danger they were in. He flinched when the was a piercing screech of metal above them, looking up, James could see more of the ceiling poised, ready to fall and land on them both.

He needed to get them out.

He had to get them to safety.

James grit his teeth, reaching for his gun with his metal hand. He pressed the barrel to his arm where it was pinned and took a deep breath. He steeled himself for what he had to do, looking to Qrow one last time before he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness. Struggling with writing a bit right now due to drama.


End file.
